Laundry
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: Sequel to Shower. Harry finally convinces Draco and shows him that doing so has very good consequences. Again, a smutty one-shot to accompany my other one! As always, gimme some reviews!


"This is unbelievable! If they could just learn how to fill out the reports properly we really wouldn't have any problems!" And with that, Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair, flopping his arm over his eyes.

"I cannot deal with his moronic self anymore!" He muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath.

A small creak, accompanied by warm lips on a stiff neck made Harry sigh again and let his arm fall away from his eyes.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of craziness, love." Draco whispered, letting his breath ghost over Harry's neck and bottom half of his ear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, I crossed that bridge a long, long time ago."

Draco snorted and came around the front of Harry's chair to stand in front of him. "You don't have to tell me that Harry dear, I already know."

Harry simply made a noise low in his throat and glanced up a Draco, a glint in his eyes. "Draco, love, have you done the laundry yet?"

A glare was earned for that remark and a small sound of disdain. "No, I have not, nor do I plan on it!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at this and stood up. "Oh, come on now, I'll show you how. And I promise I will make it very, very worth your time." And with that, he turned on his heel and strode out of the office. His footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway while Draco still stood in the same spot, trying to work out whether he should go or not. In the end, his lust won out and followed after his lover at a sprint.

Panting, he arrived at the laundry room door and stopped, leaning against the frame and glancing at his lover.

"There is no way possible you could ever make this worth my time."

"Oh, I believe I can. Now come over here so I can show you how to start it."

With reluctance, Draco dragged himself upright from slouching against the door and went to join Harry in front of the washer.

"First, you turn the dial all the way over to this number," He pointed to the number and waited for Draco to nod. "Then, you pull out the dial and the water starts. Now, we just add the clothes and then the detergent."

"Ew, I am totally not touching any of those gross dirty clothes, they aren't clean."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Hence the name "dirty laundry", now come on love, we've got a bit of loading to do." He began to empty their dirty clothes from the clothes basket into the washing machine while Draco watched; a look of perfect disdain on his face.

Standing upright again, Harry glanced at Draco and smirked. Beginning with the first button on his shirt, he slowly began to un-button his shirt, revealing tan and toned skin inch by inch. After discarding the unbuttoned shirt in the washer, he carefully un-buttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving himself in socks, boxers and his glasses. His hair, as always, looked sleep tousled which only made him look more adorable. During all of this he had kept his eyes trained solely on Draco, watching his eyes go from gray to dark gray, clouded with lust. Still, with his eyes on Draco, he slipped two fingers of each hand underneath the elastic of his boxers and slid them off in one fluid motion.

Continuing to smirk at Draco, he scooped up all his clothes, dumped them in the washer and walked over to his lover. "Draco love, I think you have a bit of laundry left to do," was whispered in a pale ear, causing Draco's eyes to close and a small moan to escape his lips.

Nodding slowly, he opened his eyes again and with the same slow, deliberate actions Harry had used, ridded himself of all clothing.

"Now dump them in the washer and close the lid," Draco nodded and did as he was told, coming back over to stand in front of his lover. Reaching out and gently taking Harry by the hips, he pulled him near and locked him in a fierce kiss.

Tongues fought for dominance and hands groped fiercely, though Harry's hands, and fingers, groped with one specific purpose. He knew he'd found it when he heard Draco let out a hiss of air into his mouth.

Laying them both gently on the laundry room floor, he sat in front of Draco. "Put your knees over my shoulders, Dray," Draco complied; his eyes hazy with lust, need and want. After positioning Draco's shoulders just right, he carefully spread both pale cheek and leaned down to swipe his tongue over the ring of exposed muscle.

Draco withered and moaned on the floor, urging Harry along with his mumbled phrases. Shaking his head with a small smile, Harry slid one finger into his lover, and then two, scissoring them open and closed.

"Har – Harry," Panted Draco, having to swallow to get his voice to work again, "I'm not going to ma – make," Harry gave another lick and scissored his fingers, making Draco stop his sentence and let out a loud moan.

"Harry, I'm not going to be able to last!" He was finally able to get out and Harry chuckled, withdrawing his fingers and removing Draco's legs from his shoulders to place them around his waist.

Positioning himself over Draco, he carefully pushed himself inside his lover, the pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock lubing up the hole. Draco sighed and grasped Harry's forearms with his hands, gripping them tightly when Harry began to move.

Head thrown back and lips parted half-way in ecstasy; he glanced at Draco through half-lidded eyes. Reaching out a hand, Draco began to pump his own cock in time with Harry's thrusts, moaning loudly.

Leaning down and capturing Draco's lips with his own, Harry gently pushed the hand away and took Draco's cock in his own hand. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, he tugged gently on the balls and massaged them, all the while keeping up with his thrusts. Draco moaned appreciatively into the kiss and groaned loudly when Harry bit down on his lower lip, emptying his seed into Harry's hand and all over his abdomen. Harry followed right after, coming with a loud groan as well.

Moving slowly, Harry sighed with content and moved himself off of Draco. Whispering a spell to clean up the mess they had made, he then lay himself down next to Draco on the slightly cool tile of the floor.

"Harry?" Whispered Draco; entwining their fingers together and sighing when Harry nuzzled his head underneath his chin.

"Hmmm?"

"I love laundry," Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around Draco's hips. "But we forgot to add the detergent."


End file.
